Gozuma Takeyuki
(Midfielder) |number= 15 |element=Earth |team= Dragonlink |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Gozuma Takeyuki ( ) is a reserve midfielder for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Incredibly healthy, to the point that he has never even caught a cold."'' Appearance Like his other members except for Senguuji Yamato, he has short white colored hair and also brown eyes. Plot He first appeared in episode 42 along with the other members of his team. His team replaced Seidouzan in the second half to defeat Raimon. He didn't play in the match because he sat on the bench. At the end of the episode, all Dragonlink's forwards released their Keshin and stopped Nishiki. In episode 43, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the episode, the score was 4-2 for Dragonlink because Dragonlink released all their Keshin and Raimon too but Raimon was too exhaused to released their Keshin again and failed to defeat Dragonlink's Keshin. The other members of Raimon who hasn't a Keshin was defeated by the Keshin shoots and Yamato and Mito scored a goal with their Keshin shoots. In episode 44, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4 due Dragonlink's Keshin were easily defeated by Raimon's hissatsu's. Raimon shot with Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind which all of them, Yamato couldn't stop with King Fire. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Gozuma, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Item': Dragon Shoes (ドラゴンシューズ) *'Item': Rakuen no Pendant (らくえんのペンダント) *'Manual': Rocket Head After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gozuma, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Evolutions at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Gargle Washing (うがい手洗いの話題, obtained at the Inazuma General Hospital 1F) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gozuma, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Infirmary Bed (保健室のベッドの写真, taken on the first floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Medical Checkup (健康診断の話題, obtained outside the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Longing of Life (憧れの生活の話題, obtained at the Boulevard of Inazuma Town's mall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'All Skills' *'Checkmates B' *'Chuugaku Senbatsu α' *'Enormous Dark' *'Reserves γ' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Climbs' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs